


Idea of Us

by heaveeho (veldygee)



Category: Kingsman: The Secret Service (2015)
Genre: Bittersweet, Falling In Love, Ficlet, Hopeful Ending, Lost in Translation AU, M/M, mention on infidelity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-14
Updated: 2015-11-14
Packaged: 2018-05-01 14:15:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 734
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5208956
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/veldygee/pseuds/heaveeho
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Two people met in a foreign country and found solace in each other.</p><p>(Lost in Translation AU)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Idea of Us

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone :) How have you been I hope you all are doing alright, especially in the face of the recent terrorism act in France and all around the world. This is a ficlet that I wrote months ago. I was thinking that maybe I could write a full fic out of it, but well I'm not sure it's going to happen anytime soon, so here I am posting the ficlet.
> 
> You don't have to watch Lost in Translation, but I really recommend the film (starring Bill Murray and Scarlett Johansson). Pretty much the film is about Murray as an aging actor who was shooting a commercial in Japan, who met Johansson who followed her photographer boyfriend to Japan. 
> 
> This ficlet is only beta-ed by myself. Anyone who wants to expand this story is free to do so :)

"Harry."

Harry turned around and saw Eggsy--in his colourful jacket and cap--waving his hand to gain his attention, his luggage on the other hand. Harry frowned at that, looked at the young man questioningly. Eggsy gave a tiny smile with a shrug.

"I'm going back to London this morning. Can't stand another day in this country," said Eggsy, explaining the presence of his luggage in hand. Harry felt his heart sank in disappointment even though he should have not expected anything else. This young man had a boyfriend for god's sake. Even with a couple of sex they had in the past week, it didn't mean anything. It shouldn't mean anything. It was simply sex between two grown up men who felt lonely in a foreign country. Nothing more.

Harry's traitorous mind whispered how he wished it could be something more.

This would be the last time they saw each other.

"Oh. I wish you are having a pleasant flight then," said Harry neutrally. Eggsy nodded his head.

"When are you flying back to London?"

"Next Monday if they don't change the schedule again," answered Harry. He couldn't see where this conversation was going. Eggsy went quiet for a few seconds, looking down at his feet, somewhat seemed nervous though Harry couldn't think of why.

"I broke up with Charlie yesterday night," started Eggsy in a small voice. Harry's heart seemed to perk up, beating up in anticipation. Yesterday night. It must be after Eggsy returned to his own room, after he left Harry's own. Eggsy put his hand inside his jacket pocket, and then took out a piece of paper. "I--I... maybe it was just me. I don't know...but I like you. I like the idea of us. I want to try and see if we can be good together. So... when you fly back to London, if you want to... call me?" Asked Eggsy words almost mumbled together, his hand offered Harry the piece of paper that must contained Eggsy's numbers. He was still looking at his feet, but Harry could see the tip of his ears turning red. Harry's heart soared at the sight in front of him, relief and some kind of calm happiness surging through his entire body.

He didn't know when was the last time he felt very happy he felt like he could fly.

Harry took the offered paper and pulled out his mobile phone. Eggsy finally looked up then and he saw when Harry was putting Eggsy's numbers in. Eggsy's blue eyes widened, his mouth gaping a little. Harry never found someone as endearing as the young man in front of him.

"May I borrow your mobile phone?" Asked Harry after he put his own back into his own pocket. Eggsy took out his phone and put it on Harry's palm. Harry swiftly put his numbers in and then gave Eggsy back his phone.

"So you will know that it is me," explained Harry briefly with a smile. Eggsy continued to gape at him for a few more seconds before his lips turned upward into a blinding smile. Harry didn't know who moved first, but the next thing that he knew, he was kissing Eggsy. His left hand was cradling the side of Eggsy's head while his right was holding the young man's waist. Both of Eggsy's arms were around his neck.

The kiss felt like it went on forever, but it was probably only seconds. When they parted, Harry felt light-headed, breathless as if he was experiencing his first-kiss all over again. It took even longer than forever for Harry to finally let go of Eggsy so the young man could catch his flight. He walked Eggsy to the front entrance of the hotel to get a taxi to the airport. Harry helped opened the door after Eggsy had put his luggage behind the taxi.

"I will text you next week," said Harry, a promise. Eggsy was still smiling brightly as he slid inside the taxi.

"See you soon, Harry," and Eggsy closed the door. Harry stood outside until the taxi and Eggsy were out of sight. When he finally turned around to get inside the hotel and had his breakfast alone, he didn't feel as lonely as he was at the start of his trip.

He couldn't wait to return to London, to where Eggsy would be waiting for him.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading :) Kudos and comments are appreciated.


End file.
